Maximum Affairs
by Loves Fang Forever
Summary: Maximum Martinez is an FBI agent. She has had a target on her for many years but after the resent drug house raid is only when this start to move. Can max and her new partner Nick fang Ryder get the target off her back before its to late? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so im writing this story before I put it on fan fic….give it more thought then My Not So Normal Life. I think I might stop that story and make this my main story. IDK leave me a review and tell me if I should have to stories going or end MNSNL. Ill probably update the first chapter to this story in the next few days so favorite so you don't miss it :D

FLY ON,

MARIA 3


	2. Protect

**Ok so this is my 2****nd**** fan fic and I think this is a whole lot better so tell me what you think in the reviews thanks **

**~***_PROTECT_***~**

**MAXS POV**

Tonight was one of those nights when you feel like something big is going to happen. But you don't know what. There's a thick fog on the New York City floor which makes the shadows come to life. Every block or so I check behind me. Some people call me paranoid but they don't know why. I'm an FBI agent. I've put a lot of people in jail and a lot of people want me dead. I'm agent Martinez, full name Maximum Martinez but my friends call me Max. I walk home once in a while everyone needs the fresh air. My cellphone breaks the silence

"hello?"

"Martinez is that you?"

"Yes Rogers its me whats the matter?" Iggy Rogers is my partner

"I know that you just got off but there is going to be a drug house raid and I would feel better if you came"

"Sure Rogers im on my way"

We both hang up and I turn around to the direction of the Office, I see a figure by an ally way, hand in his black suit jacket as he turns into the ally he pulls out something that has the form of a gun. I draw my gun and make my way to the ally. Is this one of the prisoners that have been released and now want revenge? As I turn the corner I raise my gun only to find myself at gun point. I look behind the strangers gun to see he's not a stranger at all.

"Ryder?" I ask

"Martinez?" He lowers his gun and I follow suit

"What were you thinking?"

"N-n-nothing I wasn't umm are you going to the raid?"

"yea are you?" I slip my gun back into its holster. This is Agent Nick Ryder. My future partner since Rogers is going into the military.

"yeah I am"

"hopefully you wont shoot me before we get there"

"Wouldn't dream of it Martinez" We start to walk to the Office together. When we arrive everyone is getting ready to leave.

"Hey Rogers I'm here" Rogers is suiting up himself

" hey Martinez get your vest on we are leaving now" I walk over to where all of the bullet proof vests are hanging Nick was there to.

"are you going into the house or are you on outside patrol?" he asks

"im going in what about you?"

"outside patrol"

"want me to see if you can come in too? After all you are going to be my new partner I have to see how you do"

"completely up to you Martinez" I walk over to talk to Boss. His real name is Dylan Weather but he's the director so everyone calls him Boss.

"hey Boss can Nick Ryder come into the raid with me considering that he is going to be doing it more often after Rogers leaves?"

"Sure Martinez that's fine" lately he has been acting really strange….almost like hes hiding something. But its not my place to ask. I walk back out to find Nick. When I do I pull him aside

"OK Nick your going in but under my terms you have to stay behind me and Rogers at all times if something goes wrong think people get away or whatever you leave I don't need you getting hurt."

"but Max I need to be your back up"

"listen Nick I have back up this is just to show me if you can take an order and make sure that you know what the rest of your career is going to be like as long as you stay my partner I don't want to throw you in cold water"

"Fine but im not promising that I'll leave you though"

_FANGS POV_

"Fine im not promising that ill leave you though" I want to finish this sentence to bad. Max walks away and I finally finish it

"I need to protect you" I whisper

**CHAPTER ONE IS FINALLY UP :D PLEASE LEAVE A REIVEW **

**FLY ON- MARIA**


End file.
